We Keep Marching
by CrimsonAngel22
Summary: Another person tags along for the Fire Nation invasion during the Eclipse. How does she fit into the story? Only slightly AU. Haru/OC. May change to M later..
1. Chapter 1

The boat rocked gently as the waves hit the sides. The water was calm enough, but still made weak stomachs lurch. A boy, more like a young man, walked across the deck. His dark hair was half-pulled up, but mostly fell to his shoulders. A thin mustache and beard grew from his face, making him look much more mature than he really was. His sage green colored eyes peered around calmly and he crossed his arms as he walked. He wore a green, yellow, black and grey uniform, indicating that he was from the Earth Kingdom. His eyes landed on what he was searching for, finally. A girl, who was more of a young woman, was leaning against the rail at the back of the boat.

Her sand colored hair hung freely down to her waist like a long curtain of silk. It was wavy but not wavy enough to look unruly. An unbelievably long sword, sheathed safely, rested on her hip. Her belt was studded with various weapons, great and small. The man watched her quietly, a tender smile on his lips. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, a sigh escaping her. It was a wistful sigh, full of despair and longing. After tapping her nails on the railing, she spun around, as graceful as a ballet dancer, and faced the young man. Her emerald eyes grew wide, like tea saucers, and she immediately grasped the hilt of her sword, out of habit.

"Haru!" She gasped, a scolding tone in her voice, "Don't sneak up on me!"

A wide grin split Haru's face and he laughed deeply. He strode over to her.

"Were you planning to cut me to ribbons?" He asked, indicating to where her hand still rested on her sword.

"Oh," She blushed pink and removed her hand, "I very well might have!"

"Kyra," Haru chuckled, taking her small hands in his, "I'd rather my life be ended by you than anyone else."

"Don't say that!" Kyra sounded shocked, tugging her hands from his unhappily, "I would not, could not, do that to you!"

She turned away from him, crossing her arms in an unpleasant huff. Kyra wasn't mad at him, truly, but she felt ashamed of her rash actions. She was not one to think before acting, which caused many unwanted experiences. The recent war had set her even more on edge than usual. Haru sighed as he grasped her shoulders and spun her to face him.

"It's fine, I was only teasing you," he said, smiling encouragingly at her. It was a touchy subject for her; he shouldn't have joked about it.

Kyra nibbled on her bottom lip and smiled back shyly. She threw her arms around his neck in a hug and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He smelled rich and earthy, just like the element he could bend. As she breathed in his scent, she found the lively smell comforting.

"Break it up, you two," a gruff voice interrupted.

Kyra and Haru pulled away from one another to see Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe standing next to them.

"Oh, hello Hakoda," Haru smiled lopsidedly.

Hakoda lightly whacked the young man in the back of the head and shook his own head.

"Stop getting yourself distracted," he shot a pointed look at Kyra, who ducked her head, "We are almost there."

Both teenagers changed in demeanor. They straightened up responsibly, all displays of affection forgotten. Hakoda nodded in appreciation at their serious attitudes. A grim frown settled on Haru's lips. They followed Hakoda onto the front deck, where those who resided on the boat had gathered. Haru smiled at his father, Tyro, who was an elderly man who could fight a lot better than expected. His father clapped him on the back and smiled happily at him.

"Are you ready for this, my son?" he asked calmly.

"As I'll ever be," Haru replied, but Kyra detected a bit of apprehension in his sweet voice.

"I heard that your boy, Sokka, was the one who came up with this plan, Hakoda," Tyro murmured to the Water Tribe man.

The Water Tribe warrior turned to them slightly, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"He did," he said with a nod.

"He is very intelligent, as is his sister," Tyro said appreciatively.

"Katara? She's inspiring," Haru spoke up, smiling, "She pretty much saved us from that prison camp."

Kyra smiled to herself. She knew all about how Haru and his father, along with the other Earthbenders, rebelled against the Fire Nation soldiers with the help of a certain little spirited Waterbender. Kyra herself had met Katara, as well as Sokka and the Avatar, Aang. She gave them refuge after they stopped a soldier from harassing her. Still, she knew that Haru had once had feelings for Katara, so the subject made her a bit uneasy.

"I see them!" called someone from another boat.

Kyra looked up and she did indeed see the outlines of four people standing by the water. Haru stepped up next to her and took her hand. She glanced over at him and smiled.

"It's a little exciting, isn't it? Going into a real battle," she murmured.

"And dangerous," Haru said curtly.

Kyra sighed; she knew what he was implying. Haru hadn't been thrilled to learn that she was coming as well. He didn't doubt her skills, just her ability to stay out of trouble. Trouble followed Kyra everywhere, no matter what.

"We've been other this, Haru," She reminded him firmly, "You don't have to worry about me."

"Of course I have to worry about you!" He hissed sharply, "At any moment, you could be killed or get hurt. And so could my father."

Kyra looked up at him, his dark form towering over her. She gave his mustache a playful tug, trying to lighten the tension.

"If you worry, you will sprout grey hair," She grinned cheekily.

He blinked, surprised, and then laughed loudly. He grabbed onto her arm, pulling her towards him. She giggled and tried to wiggle away, but his grip on her was tight. His hands came down on her sides, tickling mercilessly.

"No!" She shrieked, slapping at his hands.

He grinned mischievously and kept tickling her, trapping her against him. She struggled, but eventually gave up, slumping against his chest. His cheek rested against her head as he held her close.

"Promise me something," he said softly.

"Mmm…what is it?" Kyra asked, her eyes fluttering closed.

"If the battle turns ugly, promise me that you will run away and not stay to fight," he said simply.

Kyra didn't answer as she stood there, pressed against him. She frowned deeply, opening her eyes and sighing.

"Haru…,"

"Please," he cut her off, "Please, Kyra."

She looked up at his face. His green eyes were desperate, pleading. His face looked so forlorn, it made her stomach clench. She had to look away, worrying her lip.

"I will," She promised, her voice a whisper.

Haru looked immensely relieved and clutched her to him tightly. Kyra hugged him back, though not as enthusiastically. He didn't seem to notice, as he pulled back and looked at her. She stared at him for a moment before leaning up to him, touching her lips to his. Haru responded immediately, pressing her up against the railing. His fingers threaded through her hair gently. Their heated moment did not last long, however, because someone nearby cleared their throat.

Kyra jumped back, away from Haru. She looked over at Tyro guiltily. Her face flushed a bright pink and she stammered to say something. His father arched an eyebrow curiously. Haru looked equally embarrassed, clearing his throat.

"Dad…I…"

Tyro held up a hand to silence him.

"We're here," he said in his usual low tone. The teens moved away from one another as the boat stopped at shore and Hakoda jumped off to greet his children. Hakoda embraced Sokka and Katara. Kyra smiled faintly to herself at the father's love. Everyone looked older than they did the first time Kyra met them.

"Hi Katara," Haru had gotten off the boat. He smiled all traces of embarrassment forgotten. The young Waterbender looked at him and tears filled her eyes.

"Haru!" She said happily, giving him a warm hug.

Kyra watched them, the joyous feeling all around affecting her as well.

"Kyra?" she turned when she heard someone utter her name. Aang looked at her from the shore; a wide grin split her face.

"Hi Aang," She jumped off the boat and landed swiftly on her feet beside him, "What is on your head?"

She had to laugh. Some short hair was now sprouting on the Avatar's once bald head. Aang touched his hair briefly before smiling.

"Hair?"

"I think I like you better without hair," Kyra teased and then embraced him.

Back in the Earth Kingdom, Kyra had been the most connected to the young Airbender. He felt like a younger brother to her. A familiar chattering filled her ears and she pulled back to see a small lemur staring at her with wide eyes.

"Momo!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Momo climbed onto her shoulders and his large ears swiveled around. Kyra scratched him under the chin, grinning at his happy reaction. He nuzzled his face into her hand. Aang chuckled.

"Looks like Momo remembers you," he said.

"I've missed the little guy!" Kyra pretty much squealed, taking Momo off her shoulders and hugging him.

"How have you been? I didn't think Sokka would've told his father to find you," Aang confessed sheepishly.

"Oh, he didn't. I was with Haru and his family when Hakoda came around. So, I wasn't technically invited," Kyra grinned wryly.

"That's alright, but…can you fight?" Aang scratched his head uncertainly, "This is an invasion after all."

"Of course!" She scoffed, patting her sword fondly.

"She's a little spitfire when she fights," Haru's hands came down on her shoulders, squeezing lightly. She looked up at him and he winked at her. Katara seemed equally glad to see her, because she hugged Kyra tightly.

"It's great to see everyone again! Although I wish it was on better terms," she said when she released Kyra, "I heard that you and Haru are together now. That's so sweet!"

"So do I," Haru agreed, giving Kyra's shoulders another squeeze, "But all the same, it's great to see you too."

Out of annoyance, Kyra elbowed Haru in the stomach swiftly. He grunted in pain quietly, using one hand to rub the sore spot. A smirk pulled at Kyra's lips.

"That wasn't very nice," He murmured quietly in her ear.

"I didn't like what you were implying," she retorted with mock-sweetness.

"Me? I'm not implying anything," He said innocently.

Kyra turned so she was face to face with him, only a breath apart.

"Don't play dumb with me, Haru," She whispered knowingly.

"Nothing gets passed you, huh?" he smiled mischievously.

He started to lean towards her, but Kyra rolled her eyes and spun away from him, facing her friends again. She was surprised to see that they were all still watching her. She could feel a blush creeping up her neck and she smiled sheepishly.

"Erm…anyone up for a spar?" She asked hopefully.

"No time," Sokka said as he walked over, "Time to go over the plans."

"Darn," Kyra mumbled, "Nice to see you too, Sokka."

"We can spar later," He said with a smile.

Kyra smiled back. Haru grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. It was probably a defensive gesture on Haru's part, a sign to Sokka to stay away, but Kyra chose to ignore it.

"Let's go find your father," She told him coaxingly, then said goodbye to her friends.

It wasn't hard to find Tyro. He was seated in the front of the Earthbenders and warriors. The Water Tribe men were next to them. Sokka began setting up, scrolls clutched under his arm. Kyra watched him; he had grown so much since she had seen him last. Looking around, she realized everyone had grown. It made her heart ache to think about what could happen during the invasion. As Sokka began to speak, she noted that he seemed incredibly nervous. He stuttered as though he could not get the point across to everyone. At one point, he even pointed out that Haru had grown a mustache and beard. Kyra stifled a giggle at the look on Haru's and Tyro's faces. Again, she tweaked his mustache and Haru sent her a biting look. When all seemed hopeless, Hakoda graciously took over for his son. Hakoda was a natural born leader, motivational in his words and easily relayed the plan. The crowd cheered enthusiastically, whooping and hollering. Sokka, however, looked downcast and humiliated.

Kyra understood how the goofy Water Tribe boy felt. She knew many people who could bend, amazing powers, yet she herself had nothing unique to offer. She disciplined herself with weapons in an effort to be valuable. Haru had constantly scolded her about her low self-esteem. He insisted that she was loved by everyone, that she didn't need bending to be important. Kyra looked over at the young man who had treated her much better than she deserved. She had many secrets that she kept hidden from Haru, in fear of rejection. It killed her everyday to not be able to be fully honest with her first love.

As though he sensed it, Haru's green eyes met Kyra's. She could see the questioning look in them and she sent him a half-hearted smile. He smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes. He could tell something wasn't quite right. Gently, Haru grabbed her arm and led her out of the bustling crowd. They made their way to the boats.

"Something is troubling you," he spoke softly to her.

Kyra didn't respond. She watched his face, the worry and concern sparking in his eyes.

"You don't need to worry about me," She replied, keeping her voice devoid of all emotion. It wasn't fair to him to have him worrying about her all the time.

His calloused hands grasped her smaller ones and Haru pulled her close.

"Don't say that; please don't say that," he murmured fiercely, "You need to tell me what is bothering you."

His voice took such a pleading, yet authoritative tone that Kyra nearly broke down. She pulled her hands from him and threw them around his neck. She didn't_ mean_ to keep hurting him. It was like she couldn't help it.

"You treat me as if I'm perfect and I don't deserve it!" She cried into his shoulder.

Her words were muffled by his clothing, but Haru heard them loud and clear.

"Oh Kyra, I know you aren't perfect. Why would you even say that?" he pulled her away and stared at her seriously.

Tears cascaded down her peachy cheeks and she sniffed dejectedly.

"You always act so nice to me. It seems that way,"

"Would you like me to get angry with you more?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

Kyra's frown turned upwards and a tiny laugh escaped from her lips. Haru always had a way of relaxing a very tense moment.

"I'm sorry," She admitted, "I'm acting stupid."

"Don't scare me like that again. That's the last thing I need right before a battle," he chuckled, threading his fingers through her hair absentmindedly.

"Am I going to have to pry you two apart?" a voice cut in from behind them.

Kyra peeked passed Haru's shoulder to see Sokka, standing with impatience written all over his face.

"Go away Sokka," Haru grunted unhappily, holding Kyra tighter.

"Lover boy, I need a sparring partner," Sokka smirked.

As soon as the words left his lips, Kyra perked up. She extracted herself from Haru's comforting grip and flitted to Sokka's side. Haru looked crestfallen.

"I lost my girlfriend to a sword fight," he muttered.

She grinned and slipped her arm into Sokka's.

"Let's go!" she chirped, all bad feelings forgotten.

"Don't push it, girl," She heard Haru growl, his eyes glued to where her arm was twined with Sokka's arm.

"Down boy," She snorted, "Sokka isn't my type. I prefer the rugged Earthbender to Water Tribe boy."

Sokka looked offended, "I'm everyone's type," He insisted, "Besides, and I have a girlfriend."

He added the last part hastily after shrinking away from Haru's murderous look. Kyra giggled and pulled Sokka away.

"Don't mind him. He'd the jealous type," She informed him with a shrug.

They reached a nice clearing by the water. It was a nice amount of space for the two to move around. Kyra faced her partner, unsheathing her favorite sword. It was long, probably about the length of her arm. Despite the length, it was surprisingly lightweight. The metal was a beautiful ivory color instead of the standard grey. The hilt was charcoal black, an inscription carved throughout. It was a family heirloom, usually passed to the males of her family.

"Fancy," Sokka commented with a grin.

"I know," She smirked, brandishing the sword dramatically.

Sokka drew his own sword, a heavy looking object with an onyx black blade.

"Fancy, yourself," She shot back.

Sokka shrugged as he stepped to the side. Kyra took this as an invitation. She lunged forward, moving her sword as if it weighed absolutely nothing. The clang of metal rang through the air as the blades met. Kyra was surprised how strong Sokka had become, though she didn't show it. She swung her sword downwards, taking a few skillful steps back. She was in fight mode now and nothing could break her out of it. Sokka evaded her easily, knocking her blade away. His blade shot out and Kyra jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding being sliced. She cursed herself for forgetting to remove her weapon belt. It weighed her down, yet she knew she would need it during the invasion. She dug her foot into the ground and jutted her blade out against his. Again, the metallic ring sounded. Sokka's stony faced expression faltered slightly at the force behind her blow. She didn't miss a beat and twirled around, a quick and fluid motion, striking at his opposite side. Sokka swung his sword to meet hers, grunting in effort to keep the swift weapon away. Kyra grinned impishly, looking like a mischievous pixie in a game. She flitted to one side and stamped her foot down on the flat part of Sokka's blade. It wobbled in his grip and jarred his arm. He nearly dropped the sword out of surprise, but he kept steady. He wrenched it out from under her, flicking it against her ankle to knock her off her feet. Kyra careened backwards, yet had enough footing to push herself off the ground and lunge backwards in mid air. She tucked her feet in close as she went. As graceful as a dancer, she landed back on her feet. The effort had taken much breath out of her, but she didn't stop to rest. She advanced on Sokka, her blade flourished. In his shocked stupor, Sokka had no time to strike her. Using her elbow, Kyra knocked his blade away and pointed her sword at Sokka's neck.

"Give!" he gasped, scrambling backwards.

A strange dark look had clouded her emerald eyes and didn't subdue as she stared him down. The look did not befit the normally good natured girl. It made Sokka nervous, as she did not lower her sword.

"Kyra, you win!" he told her in a strangled voice.

Still, the girl loomed over him, statue still. She seemed to be contemplating her options. When Sokka opened his mouth once more, Kyra was flung away by the ground beneath her. Toph stood not far away, a stricken-looking Katara with her.

"Sokka, are you alright?" Katara knelt next to her brother worriedly, but he only sheepishly smiled at her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I've lost a spar before, geez," he stood up and grabbed his sword off the ground.

A small gasp caught the three kids' attention. Kyra pulled herself into a sitting position off the ground. Her green eyes shone dimly, but looked normal. Her light hair fell into her face and she panted slightly.

"What did you think you were doing?" Katara demanded, standing up fiercely. Her hands were clenched into tight fists.

Kyra looked at them with wide eyes from her spot on the ground. Her sword was laying a few feet from her, knocked away.

"Oh Sokka, no, I'm sorry!" her voice came out hoarse and raw.

She tried to scramble to her feet, but she winced and whimpered, falling back to her knees in obvious pain.

"Why didn't you back down?" Toph asked firmly, her sightless eyes staring where Kyra was.

"I didn't mean to," She whispered quietly, "It was an accident!"

"Guys, I'm not mad," Sokka said sharply, but he was ignored.

"He told you that you won! You should've backed off!" Katara fumed, obviously upset with the whole ordeal.

"What's going on here?" Haru's voice sounded from behind the Water Tribe girl.

Katara whirled around to face him. She was so angry you could practically see steam coming from her ears. She pointed accursedly at Kyra.

"Your girlfriend nearly ran her sword through my brother!" She said vehemently.

Haru's sage green eyes followed Katara's finger, landing on Kyra. They seemed to darken as her took in her crumpled form.

"She's hurt!" he said lowly, seeming to ignore Katara's accusation. He strode over to her and she looked up at him.

"I didn't mean to," She repeated desperately.

His sculpted arms scooped Kyra up swiftly, clutching her protectively to his chest. She clutched the fabric of his uniform tightly.

"Who did this?" he asked, turning back to his friends.

"No!" Kyra's voice turned shrill, "Don't get mad at them! Don't blame them!"

She struggled in his arms frantically. Still, Haru held onto her, the anger disappearing in his eyes.

"Shush, Kyra," He cooed softly, "I'm not mad."

"Good," She sighed heavily, slumping in his arms.

"She gets like this sometimes," Haru told them, looking away from Kyra's face, "I found her, back in the Earth Kingdom, like this. She was frantic and babbling. She kept saying "I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to!" over and over again. I took her to my house, and waited for her to calm down."

Katara, who had been watching, seemed to lose all her fiery anger. Toph listened, seemingly indifferent and Sokka seemed uncomfortable. Kyra looked up at them, her eyes a little red.

"I'm sorry," She said again, her voice small.

"It's…alright," Katara said immediately. She walked over to her and Haru.

"Can you walk?" She asked, her blue eyes _now_ full of worry, "We didn't mean to hurt you."

"What?" Kyra blinked, "Oh! My ankle just twisted a little, I'll be fine."

She pushed herself out of Haru's arms, much to his protest, and gingerly touched the ground. Her ankle throbbed and she couldn't out much pressure on it. She frowned and wiggled it a bit, a small biting pain creeping up her leg.

"Kyra, you shouldn't walk on it," Haru said, his brow creased in unhappiness.

"No, I'm _fine_. The pain will go away," She limped forward independently.

Katara and Haru shared a look and before Kyra knew it, she was swept right off her feet.

"Haru put me down or I swear I will-,"

"You'll what?" He cut her off as he kept walking, "I want you to sincerely finish that sentence."

"I'll…I'll…" She slumped against him, "I'll be mad at you."

He let out a deep chuckle and kissed her forehead. He carried her onto one of the boats.

**(Okay! This is Chapter One of We Keep Marching. ! This chapter sort of continues into Chapter Two, which I already have some written of. I want reviews! Love it, hate it?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(I don't own the Last Airbender; only Kyra.)**

"The invasion is tomorrow," Kyra complained, "I need to walk on my ankle so I'm used to it."

"No," He corrected her, chuckling, "You need to rest. That's the best way to get you back on your feet."

By this time, they were below deck where the sleeping mats of the warriors were. Haru set Kyra down on one, settling himself beside her.

"You don't have to be stuck here too," She grumbled unhappily.

"Okay, if you don't want me here, I'll leave," Haru shrugged and made to get up.

"No!" Her hand grasped tightly onto his sleeve, pulling him back down to her.

He smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. She sighed contently, snuggling her head into his chest. Just when it seemed like she was relaxed, Kyra bolted upright.

"My sword! I left it by the water!" She gasped, her eyes growing wide.

"One of the others will get it, don't worry," He sighed.

"No, I think we should get it. What if-,"

She was silenced as Haru's mouth captured hers. She blinked in surprise, but allowed her eyes to flutter closed. She kissed him back fervently. Haru lowered her to the ground, his lips never leaving hers. She threaded her fingers through his hair, a sigh escaping her. He ran his hands down her sides, resting them on her hips. Kyra wiggled against his body, which was pressing hers into the mat. His lips moved downward, reaching her neck.

"Maybe we should stop!" Kyra gasped as Haru nibbled lightly on her skin.

She felt him smile against her neck and she shivered.

"Afraid someone will walk in?" he asked huskily, his mustache tickling her.

"Of course not," She stammered, a hazy feeling overcoming her brain. She pulled Haru's lips back to hers and kissed him deeply. He responded immediately, pulling her close. Kyra snaked her arms around his neck. Her breath was coming in little gasps. Haru's hands crept up her shirt, brushing the smooth skin of her stomach. She nipped his bottom lip lightly, smiling mischievously. His eyes twinkled with laughter and he pushed his hands up further, brushing the material of her bra. She began to feel nervous, but she moved her hands up his shirt as well. His skin was smooth to the touch and she could feel the muscles beneath the skin. Haru pulled her shirt up over her head. The lack of fabric made Kyra shiver and she huddled closer to him.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she whispered against his lips, although she had no intention of stopping, "Hakoda won't be happy."

"Who cares what he thinks," Haru murmured back.

As he spoke, his hands moved around her back, undoing her bra. The material fell away and Kyra immediately felt self conscious. This wasn't the first time she had gone this far with Haru, yet she couldn't help but feel nervous. She closed her eyes as her cheeks turned red. Haru watched her face, an amused smile curving his lips. He leaned over and kissed her softly, his hands traveling the length of her torso. They stopped at her chest, hesitant, but still wanting. Every brush of skin set her nerves on fire and Kyra eagerly pressed into him.

"Hey Kyra, I heard that you twisted your ankle. Are you ok- OH MY GOD!"

Kyra and Haru's heads whipped around to see a very shocked Avatar Aang. His whole face was red with embarrassment. Kyra let out a strangled squeal, blushing madly and recovering from her lustful stupor. Haru moved so his body was blocking Aang's view of her.

"I-I'm sorry!" Aang stuttered, already disappearing back to the upper deck.

As soon as he was gone, Haru burst out laughing. Kyra was too taken off guard to move. Her emerald eyes were wide. Haru found the situation hilarious, as he guffawed.

"It's not funny!" Kyra shrieked, smacking his arm forcefully.

"I bet he won't be able to get that image out of his mind for a while!" Haru exclaimed.

"Oh my god, poor Aang! He never suspected a thing!" she said, mortified, and buried her head in her hands.

"There's no need to freak out," he stroked her ruby red cheeks.

"He saw me half-naked!" She yelped, looking up at him.

"It wasn't like you meant him to," He chuckled.

Kyra turned away from him, quickly grabbing up the material for her bra. She tied it around herself and slipped her shirt on overtop. She made to stand up, but Haru stopped her.

"Kyra…," He said warningly.

"If you don't take me back outside, I'll get out of here myself," She jutted her chin out defiantly.

He sighed heavily.

"I don't doubt you will."

He hauled himself to his feet and scooped her up. She smirked in triumph and wrapped an arm around his torso. He carried her easily off the boat. Kyra closed her eyes happily in the sunlight.

"You like it better outside, don't you?" Haru asked.

"Mmm, a lot," She answered happily.

She opened her eyes to see that the crowd had dispersed, all off to do their own things. There was no sign of Sokka, Katara, Toph or Aang.

"We need to find Sokka," Kyra instructed, "I want my sword."

Haru wandered around various tents. Appa, Aang's sky bison, was lying outside of one of them. They figured it was the Gaang's tent. Haru pushed aside the tent flap, ducking as he went inside. Momo greeted them immediately, chattering away and hopping Kyra's lap. After petting and fretting over Momo, Kyra looked up to see a still very red-faced Aang who wouldn't meet her eye. She was rather thankful, unsure of what to say to him anyways.

"Oh hey Kyra," Sokka sat up, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Have a nice rest?"

Aang shrunk lower in his seat, ducking his head.

"Yeah," She said slowly, "It was fine."

"More than fine from what I hear," Toph cut in with a grin.

Kyra exchanged a look with Haru, and then looked at Aang. The young Avatar refused to glance anywhere near her.

"Aang!" she exclaimed, immediately burying her red face into Haru's chest.

Aang flinched and shrunk away.

"I-I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!" he pulled the material of his cape-like thing over his head.

Katara snorted and rolled her eyes from where she laid. She had her back to all of them.

"You should've _seen_ Aang's face!" Sokka burst out laughing.

"I did," Kyra mumbled, her voice muffled by Haru's shirt.

Haru gave her a little squeeze and murmured in her ear, "This'll all blow over, I promise you."

She looked up at him, a small smile gracing her lips. She felt reassured by his words and looked back at the others.

"Put me down, Haru," She told him.

He hesitated, but did as he was told. She stood next to him, keeping herself steady on his shoulder. Aang and the others watched her, the Airbender looking a bit nervous.

"Sokka, my sword, if you please," Kyra held out her hand.

"I don't know," Sokka rubbed his chin, "I'm rather fond of that little piece of weaponry."

Her emerald green eyes darkened. She looked at him expectantly.

"You will give me my sword, or I will do horrible things to you in your sleep," her voice came out low and dangerous.

Aang looked surprised, Sokka seemed skeptical and Toph burst out laughing.

"I like this girl!" Toph hooted.

"What's your definition of 'horrible things'?" Sokka asked.

"You don't want to know," She glared.

When he still wouldn't surrender her sword she sighed in irritation and hobbled over to him. Haru kept pace with her the entire time.

"Sokka, just give her the sword, please," he muttered, "You're making things unnecessarily difficult."

Being bigger than Sokka and being an Earthbender made Haru's impatience seem more dangerous than it really was. The Water Tribe boy glared at him for spoiling his fun. He reluctantly handed the sword over. Kyra snatched it away, triumphant. She put the family heirloom safely into its sheath.

"You're lucky your big, bad boyfriend was here to help," Sokka sulked, but Kyra knew he wasn't actually angry.

"And that's why I love him," She smirked.

Haru looked a bit offended.

"That's the only reason you keep me around?" he pouted; "Now you hurt me."

Kyra patted his arm.

"Don't worry; I still love you for other reasons too."

"Oh, we know," Sokka commented, a smirk on his face.

Haru rolled his eyes. Katara, who had been silent the entire time, sat up angrily.

"We shouldn't be discussing this now! The invasion is tomorrow and that's what we should be thinking about," She snapped.

An eerie silence fell on them because they all knew Katara was right. Haru's playful look turned stoic and unhappy.

"I'm going to find dad and go over the plans again," Sokka said. He stood up and strode out of the tent, his jaw squared.

"Aang?" Katara was looking at the young Avatar. He had a strange look on his face, a mixture between fear and determination. He stood up as well.

"I need to be alone for a little bit."

With that, he glided out. Kyra watched him with concern. Aang had a big role, bigger than most twelve year olds could handle. She knew that he must be freaking out on the inside.

"You have your sword, maybe we should go," Haru's low voice murmured in her ear.

She looked up at him and nodded silently. He scooped her up without another word and carried her out of the tent. Evening was approaching and light was dimmer outside. The only sound to be heard was the waves slapping the sides of all the boats. Kyra was trying her best to stay positive, but the weight of the invasion was pressing down on her. She was aware that warriors could lose their lives in battle. Her friends could be killed; she could be killed. Her own death didn't worry her as much as anyone else's. She didn't have a family to worry about her. Only Haru.

Instead of taking her back to the boat, Haru carried her to the edge of the water. Her set her down carefully, the water lapping at their feet.

"I wish there was an easier way," He sighed.

Kyra glanced up at him, "I think we all wish that it was easier," She said softly.

"It's not that I don't want you here," Haru said, "But the thought of losing you, of not being there to help you, is almost unbearable. You're a great fighter but-,"

"Stop it," Kyra said forcefully, "Stop thinking about it. You'll worry yourself to death."

She placed her hands on his cheeks, making him look her in the eye.

"I will not die," She said earnestly, "I will do everything in my power to stay alive for you."

"Even run?"

Kyra didn't want to say it. She didn't want to run; she wanted to fight. But she sighed,

"Even run."

Haru sighed in satisfaction. He leaned his forehead against hers. They stood there, kissing and just holding one another until they had to go back to the boats for sleep.

**(That's the end of this chapter! The next chapter begins the invasion. It won't focus on what Aang and co. does, but what happens to everyone else, including Haru and Kyra.)**


End file.
